Langerhans cells were found in lung biopsies in 1 of 9 control patients and in 20 of 160 patients with fibrotic lung disorders. Langerhans cells in lungs of these patients differed in morphology and in topographic distribution from the histiocytosis X cells in lungs of patients with pulmonary histiocytosis X.